Enchanting Awakening
by JaneyGreen
Summary: Bella's life changes forever when she learns about her family tree. What trouble will it bring up? Read if you like. Rated T/M. Ed/B Percy/Annabeth Al/Ja Em/R Es/C
1. Time to go

**Summary: **Bella's life changes forever when she's put under a spell in the remote town of Forks. How to reverse it? What trouble will it bring up? Read if you like. Based on the my favorite cartoon movie as a child, The Swan Princess. (Includes supernatural creatures) Rated T/M. Ed/B A/J Em/R Es/C

**Hey you guys. :) This is my first fic ever so be nice!! Please review or comment or question! Thanks! PS. This chapter is really short because I just want to be sure of some stuff. The following chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any other in the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter One told from Bella's POV- Time to go**

What to do, what to do. I can see my mother is suffering. I know she misses Phil and she never was a good liar, trying to convince me she likes to stay home to take care of me. But even a blind man could see through her attempts. The nostalgia for her boyfriend just coats her voice when she speaks.

I was just entering the hallway on the way to my bedroom when I heard my mother on the phone in her room. I'm guessing it's Phil on the other line by the way her tone is all gushy and euphoric. I know it's not right to eavesdrop, but I can't help it.

"Oh I cannot wait to see you! I have a surprise for you and you are going to loooove it!" squealed Renee.

She's been planning this surprise date for over a month. Seeing as you have to reserve your seat at least 6 weeks in advance for the privilage to dine in the most respected, classy restaurant in all of Phoenix. She has been bragging off to me for so long I almost can't take it anymore. I know I have to do something, but what to do?

I've been brainstorming on my tall bed for an hours on end, but the only thing I can think of is moving to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad. That way Renee can travel with Phil on all his sporting events. I don't really have any close friends or pets here anyway so it'll be great. I have faith in my plan. But the only problem is, I inherited my acting abilities from my mother.

As the fresh breeze blows in, I decide to go talk to my mother. She's in the kitchen cooking up some pasta, pretty much the only thing she can make without burning. As I walk downstairs to meet her, I'm running over the possible ways the dialogue could go.

"Hey Mom, I've been thinking...and I decided I want some change in my life." The blank look on her face when she looked up told me to continue on. I couldn't help but feel awkward as I began to specify what I meant while playing nervously with my fingernails and chewing slightly on my bottom lip; One of my bad habits. "Well, I thought that...uh...maybe I should go live with Charlie...you know um mix it up a bit."

"What's wrong honey?" I should have known she'd see through my lies. What do I tell her???

"Well you see...uh...I think I'd like Forks and I've only got a few more years left, and I thought maybe I should go spend some time with Charlie."

"You hate the rain," Renee just said it straight.

"Well yes, but Mom I know how much you miss Phil and you could travel with him if you didn't have to stay here for me." She opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. She knew it was true.

_AT the security line in the airport..._

"Bye honey, make sure you email me and call every night, okay?"

"Okay Mom, love you and I'll miss you." I really was, but I knew this was the right choice.

"You too" We exchanged long hugs and pecks on the cheek. Tears were running down Renee's face making her make up smudge and her eyes puffy and red. She sniffled in my ear as I reassured her we'd communicate often.

"Say hi to Phil for me okay?" I asked with a my lips in a smile. She nodded and smiled while breaking down again. After a few more minutes of farewells, I looked at my watched and realized I had to go.

Passing through the security line, and sitting down to rest finally at my gate, I opened my book and was suddenly engrossed in the pages too much to notice my surroundings.

"Excuse me," shouted someone with an old scratchy voice. I continued to read my novel in hopes that the stranger would leave and bother the next person.

"Exuuuse me!," Of course my wishes were not granted and upon bringing my eyes up to meet the angry old person, I came across a surprisingly beautiful woman who's face happened to be no more than a few inches distance of mine. Abruptly startled by this closeness, I instinctively jumped back in my seat with my neck stretching back as far as possible.

"Have you seen that Griffin?" The mysteriously gorgeous figure above me with her wicked tone asked, with a frown gracing her flawless features. This woman was either pulling a prank or out of her mind.

"Griffins do not exist Ma'am" I answered with a hint of irritation lacing my voice. She's wasting my reading time and for something silly.

"Oh yes they do..."

"Ma'am, they don't"

"All greek 'mythical' creatures wander about the Earth" She replied whilst her eyes wandered and settled unfocused. She began muttering incoherent mumblings and I didn't feel the need to listen in. "You will see, you will see child." she finished with a productive grin on her face. What was that supposed to mean. Ah well...back to my book...

**Okay so as I said earlier it is really short. But only because I need to check some stuff and verify because this is my first fic so I need to learn the ropes still. Anyway my writing in the future will probably get better...with the help of your reviews! I neeeeeed critism! Pleeeez... So if you don't like my writing style...please say why**

**Thanks**

**Jane :-)**


	2. Hallucinations?

Okay so I've been thinking and I've decided to switch the story around….I forgot which mythical creature I was going to turn bella into, so I'm making her something else…you'll see!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or the Percy Jackson series…btw im getting some ideas from that book, though I don't own either.

Janey

**Chapter 2- Hallucinations?**

**The plane ride flew by without me noticing. Somehow, despite my horrendous luck, a very polite and reserved man in maybe his late twenties sat next to me. He seemed to understand that I wasn't in the mood for chattering. So he left me to finish my book and listened to Taylor Swift's 'Hey Stephen' on my ipod over and over again until I had practically memorized when and where every instrument came in. **

**Occasionally the waitress had come by and flirted with the man next to me. She hadn't even bothered to look in my direction when I had declined her impatient offer for drinks. When she finally left, I noticed on the back of his new orange juice she left her number. Classic. I inwardly smiled and chuckled. **

**I glanced over at the guy next to me, I realized he was fairly attractive, with his dirty blond curls in a short buzz cut, only long enough to fit in one curl with each strand. On his hairline, the curls were turned bleach blond, just like his long eyelash tips and the edges of his eyebrows. His skin wasn't noticeably pale, but definitely not pinky white, just a light straw color. The sparkly lake blue eyes led down to the perfect widely envied nose. It was like coming down straight, but the slightest inward curve gave it just the right shape in just the right size. He had a great jaw too, one that of a leader. **

**He caught my peaking and smiled carefully, but didn't say a word. I brought my eyes back down to my ipod as if to change to a new song, even though it was already on shuffle. That was the last of the conversation, even if we didn't speak at all. **

_**At the Baggage Claim in Seattle Airport…**_

**I immediately found Charlie at the baggage claim spot for my flight. **

"**Charlie!" He eyes frantically scanned the crowed until they rested on me. His face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning.**

"**Bells!" We exchanged one awkward hug. Charlie wasn't prone to showing his emotions, and preferred not to. **

"**It's great to see you Bella," He said as he loaded my luggage into the back of the police cruiser. We continued to the front seats once he closed the trunk. He smiled genuinely and I smiled back. The rest of the ride was fairly silent; Charlie was a man of few words, so we just drove contentedly.**

**I hadn't realized we were home till Charlie opened my car door for me. I guess I was really interested in that Hey Stephen song again. Home. Sigh, that's gonna take some getting used to.**

**We got into the house and he showed me my room. It's not like I didn't know the way, I'd been coming here over the summers when I was a child. **

"**Okay, I guess I'll let you get settled. How do you feel 'bout take out Chinese food?"**

"**Sure, sounds good. Thanks Ch-Dad." I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie, so I'll have to work on my slip ups. I was grateful for the fact that my Dad doesn't prod or question really, he just lets be, until of course it's about something serious.**

**Wow, today was a long day, and I hadn't even begun to unpack. Guess I'll do that later, so I layed down on the bed and drifted away as my eyes closed.**

"**Com'on Bells, food's ready." I vaguely recognized Charlie's face as I squinted up at him. Apparently it was already dark, from the looks of the view out my window.**

**We ate in silence, savoring every bite. I think I'm going to like Forks. Renée was always so nosy and loud, though I loved her, but sometimes I needed some serenity…ahh Renée, I miss my mother, so scatterbrained and unorganized. She was more like the child and I the mother, so I'm glad she has Phil to take care of her.**

**I did the dishes and Charlie sat down on the couch to watch the big game. It was something about the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees. **

**Sauntering up the stairs, I tripped, and caught myself, thanks to the railing. I went strait back into my bed and continued where I'd left off.**

**My dream was the strangest thing, It was like I was living in Mount Olympus. Zeus and Hera, Demeter, Athena, Gaea, all the Greek gods that live in Olympus were there. There were also all these kids, demigods, I believe they are called, that were running amok. They all looked like the gods. Strange resemblances told you if they were an offspring of Athena, or Aphrodite, or someone other. And the weirdest part, was that I was with those children, and I felt belonging.**

**My eyes burst open and I looked out the window. Rising and shining was the sun! I lifted the covers off my bed and jumped out. Immediately I stumbled on thin air and fell. Ouch, that's gonna hurt. My wrist was bent the wrong way a little but thankfully I didn't have enough weight on it to sprain it. **

**Weird…my throat feels all dry, like I haven't had any water, or anything moist in days. Water, that sounds good, mmm. I started down the stairs to get some liquid down my throat when I tripped again. Once I recovered I began marching down again just to find myself back on the ground. What is **_**with **_**me today? Who'd'a thunk that Bella Swan, the walking danger magnet, could get any more clumsy, or dangerous for that matter? This world never ceases to amaze me.**

**I grabbed a glass from the top cabinet and filled it with the tap. I closed my eyes and just raised it to my lips, relishing in the feeling of moisture. I inhaled the fragrance. Mmm, water smelled so good. I lifted the glass to then drink and through my head back, but nothing went in, not a drop. I realized how ridiculous I was, water doesn't smell like anything! What was I thinking? Why is there no more liquid in the glass? **

**I checked the floor for any evidence of spilling. Nothing. Zip. What in the world? Ugg…I'll worry about that later, right now I'm thirsty.**

**Filling up another full glass to the rim, I brought it near my mouth to lick off the top so that when I tilt it, it won't spill. My lips didn't even skim it by a whole inch and all the liquid sucked up in a whirl pool, and began merging up towards the space between my lips. It was like a waterfall, but traveling up rather than down.**

**Realization set in and my eyes bugged out of my head. What was that? I didn't come near the glass and all of a sudden the water gravitated towards my throat like a magnet! Am I hallucinating? If not, better not let anyone see this. I wasn't one to spend all my time reading fantasy, but I wasn't totally all thinking that it doesn't exist. It just seems logical that we humans are not the only one on earth.**

**Immediately I wanted to see if I could do it again, and why not? I'm still thirsty. But this time it's not all just thirst,…I'm really, I'm really in the mood for salt. Salt, that sounds sooooo good. I filled the cup with water and sprinkled the salt in there. But it won't come out fast enough! I resolved to just opening the entire salt shaker and pouring the white specks into the water. I eagerly chugged it down just like before and licked my lips in hopes that the taste was preserved there.**

_**Wait!!!! **_**Did I just **_**drink that???**_** And without throwing up too. Usually I gag at the smell of a little more than just a sprinkle of salt because it reminds me of blood…oh yeah I can smell blood too. It's not pleasant. It smells like rust, like my mom's stainless steel big cooking silver bowls. Eww, just the thought of that blood makes me gag. Sigh, good, so I'm not turning into a vampire or anything.**

**I'd better keep some mental notes of my weird symptoms…**

**Smell water**

**Drink water by defying gravity**

**I can drink saltwater**

**I'm always really thirsty**

**Clumsier than usually (which is hard to believe, I know)**

**Salt tastes good**

**Oh boy, today is going to be another long day. Better get started discovering more weird things about me before Charlie gets home from the police station.**

**Okay so I hoped you liked that, kind of lame I know, but you have to remember I'm not a good writer. Just doing this to lay out some ideas and relieve my mind. Anyway You've probably noticed how I'm undecided about if Bella should be with Edward or Jacob. See what happened was that I was originally team Edward, but once I saw New Moon, the movie, I've become so attached to Jacob, and Edward was so feeling less in the movie. So I'm officially team Jacob now. But for this story Edward would probably be better with his vampire abilities so yea…sorry about the mix-up…and yea…**

**Thanks!**

**Janey**


	3. Hallucinations? more of last chapter

**Hey guys…sorry I haven't updated in a while…lots of school projects and well, I havent thought of anything but now im just continuing…so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just wanted to make that clear.**

I haven't been able to satisfy my thirst, not once. I sat in the kitchen the entire day pouring waterfalls of liquid into my throat. It was the strangest sensation too when I did my weird 'water bending' thing. It felt normal…like everyone should be drinking water like this, but every drop made me feel stronger. I can't describe it. It's as if I was being revived.

Charlie walked in on me dehydrating myself. I glanced at the clock before refilling my cup again. _5:00! _It shocked me how much time had past. Guess this wasn't such a long day after all. I didn't even get to experiment much. _How many refills? And I never even went pee! _it suddenly occurred to me I hadn't used the bathroom in a _long _time. Something weird was definitely going on with me, and this wasn't something a few medications would fix. This was supernatural.

I quickly sprung myself off the counter and threw the cup into the sink. Now that I wasn't inhaling more water, my throat began to itch and burn just as it had this morning. We'll I'll just have to deal with it. Seems it won't go away unless I'm constantly under the faucett.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him like nothing happened.

"Bells! How was your day?" he asked. I told him it was just fine and began walking toward the office/closet thing where the computer was. It was on a shelf inside two closet doors with paper and a printer on the other shelves in the closet, so we called it an office. I remembered this because I spent the summers with Charlie when I was littler.

I should write to Renee, let her know I'm fine. Just as I was crossing the threshold to the other room, Charlie stopped me.

"Oh Bella, wait. I almost forgot to tell you. I've registered you as a junior at Forks High. You'll start tomorrow. Be there at around 7:45 to pick up your schedule and map."

"Oh okay thanks Dad." I replied and continued off to the office/closet thing. As I sat down at the computer, turned it on and opened up my email. I decided I'll just make it a quick letter.

Dear Mom,

Forks is great so far. Charlie's really nice and I think I'm going find this place even more enjoyable than I thought. _Not really but just for my Mom's sake._ I'm starting school tomorrow so I'll give you more details one I get home from my first day. I miss you so much already!

With Love,

Bella

My tummy grumbled and it reminded me of food and my itching throat. I hurried off toward the kitchen. The problem was, that the only thing in the pantry was canned sardines, crackers, and pasta. I checked the refridgerator. Milk, cereal, (yes cereal, Charlie I remember had this weird thing about keeping his 'life' cereal in the fridge. God knows why.) and some eggs. How could anyone possibly live like this? First thing I'll do after school is pick up some food at the store.

I started to boil the pasta and grabbed some crinkled bills in an old jar labeled 'Food Money' in a messy scrawl on a piece of paper that looked like it was torn a bit. I put the money into my purse upstairs and came back down to stir the pasta. I sat in front of the stove pondering about what happened earlier.

_I must have been hallucinating! _But then why did I still feel that unwelcome tingling in the back of my mouth and the need for H2O. I'll just have to sleep it off. Once I finished my dinner, I handed Charlie's to him and he smiled with gratitude before turning back toward the game he was watching. I bounded up the stairs and stumbled a little before regaining my balance. I jumped back into bed after taking care of teeth and grabbing one last sip of water.

My dream was like a sequel to last night's. I was with the crowd of demigods again and we were strolling in the gardens of Olympus, with New York city underneath the translucent ground that we were walking on. We past by a fountain and I caught a glimpse of my reflection.

I looked different. My skin was still pale, yet strong looking somehow rather than frail. My face structure was mostly the same. I looked about the same age as I am now, only a years difference or so. But my hair was longer and tinged with auburn. But once my eyes met her eyes in the water, I grew stiff and so did the girl in the reflection. The water suddenly rippled, although nothing had disturbed it. It calmed down again, yet started to aggressively sway once I layed my gaze back onto her eyes. They were so different. No longer the chocolate brown, but now like a dark navy blue with ribbons of seaweed tangled in. And right next to the black pupil, it was all the colors at the same time, like the sun's reflection on the ocean waves just before it sets behind the horizon.

I woke breathing heavily just before my alarm clock was to ring. I turned it off before it dinged and layed back down under the covers staring at the ceiling. What were these dreams about? I pensively sat there for another 5 minutes before resigning to getting ready for school. My first day at Forks High. This will be fun! (Note the sarcasm) I hate attention, and surely being the new girl won't leave me out of the Gossip that always seems to course around schools so quickly.

Off for some Life.

**Haha, see how I ended it there. Life, like life and the cereal. Okay so enough giggling and now for some reviewing. Sorry it wasn't very interesting. But I'm excited about the next chapter so I'll probably be updating soon. **


	4. Make new friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The drive to school was fairly short, but took some time because of the red truck my Dad left for me.

I was just about to begin the walk when I noticed a set of keys by the front door with a note on it saying:

Bella,

I thought you would like this truck. I bought it off a friend. I decided you need a ride to school and wouldn't want to take the cruiser all the time.

And here I was thinking I would walk like I did in Phoeniz. Charlie's really nice. I guess he's just excited I'm here and doesn't want me to leave. I just hope he didn't get anything too expensive; he knows I hate when people spend money on me.

With all the stuff on my mind plus driving, I wasn't in the mood for music. My throat was burning as ever. I was dreading the idea of being the new girl, especially in a town where everyone's known each other since before diapers.

As I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, already I noticed a few heads turn to stare. By doing so, causing more heads to stare, thus creating a chain reaction. Sigh. At least the banged up truck fits in with the other cars unlike that shiny silver Volvo over in the corner there.

I hate the attention. Attention = gossip. Gossip = rumors. Rumors = People saying things that aren't always true about you behind your back. A lot of times, the things are bad.

I hopped out of the truck with my book bag and walked or should I say, stumbled over to what looked like the front office.

"Dang! She's _really _clumsy, probably nervous from all the attention," said one girl to another with a naughty smile.

I hurried on toward the front office, acting as if I had not heard her. No need for explanations of my tripping, she'll learn soon enough that I'm a danger magnet.

The front office smelled of well, office. There were house plants in the corners and a plump redhead sat behind the front desk.

"Ah, Chief Swan's daughter, you look just like him! Here is your schedule and have this slip signed by all your teachers before bringing it back to me. Hope you enjoy your first day honey!" She handed my some papers with a creepy smile on her face.

"Thanks, uh…," I searched for a name tag and found a brown wooden plaque on her desk. "Mrs. Cope."

I exited the creepy office ASAP and reviewed the schedule and map quickly. I didn't want to be carrying it around like a fool in the halls all day.

**(Authors Note: I can't remember what her real schedule was or the teachers names, or which classes she has with what kids so I'm kind of making up most of it…)**

History……….Mr. Owens

Spanish………Mrs. Diaz

Trigonometry..Mrs. Wethington

English………Mr. Mason

Biology………Mr. Banner

Gym………….Coach Clappe

Now to look at the map, but to be interrupted.

"Hello I'm Eric, you must be Isabella Swan. Would you like me to show you to your 1st period?" I looked up to see a boy with black hair falling into his eyes and his skin told me that he brobably hadn't showere in a significant number of days. He seemed really eager, like the chess club type.

"It's Bella, but no thanks," I didn't want anyone to see me, so easily spottable when walking with such a loud excited boy. I went to class after memorizing the map and had my teacher sign the slip. Some kids stared, like a lot. But life till lunch flowed like this. I may have gained a 'friend' you know, like the kind who only want to be friends for attention and gossip. I can't remember her name but it was the same girl who commented on my balance in the parking lot earlier.

Speak of the devil! Her curls came into view.

"Bella want to sit with us?" I had nothing better to do so I agreed to Jessica's offering. Jessica! That was her name! She led me to the table where everyone else was already seated.

"This is Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, Angela, and Eric." We seated ourselves and I internally cringed at the sight of Mike winking at me. I remember him trying to hit on me earlier in one of my classes. But my eyes drifted towards Angela and her reassuring smile. I smiled back at her sincerity and decided that she might be the only chance I'll have a real friendship up here. I like her honest and kind heart. We started to talk about photography one of her favorite hobbies when a group of inhumanly beautiful people sauntered into the cafeteria. Each and every one of them were perfect as if taken from a masterpiece painting.

"Who are they?" my words sounded stupid when they left my lips.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales," Jessica so eagerly answered. "They live outside of Forks with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. And they are all foster kids. The tall blonde girl next to the big hulk, that's Rosalie and Emmett. And the short pixie with the guy who's always in pain, that's Alice and Jasper."

"What about him?" I pointed to the mid-height bronze haired one at the end.

"Oh that's Edward," she answered in a sadly small voice. "He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here at Forks are good enough for him." Just then, as if he'd heard that, his head truned to our table and his eyes locked with mine. Tensity and Frustration.

I learned from Jessica that Alice, Edward, and Emmett are Carlisle's nephews and niece. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. But also that they are all together, like incest. I guess it's okay since they aren't related…still weird though.

I realized how much my throat was burning and hastily excused myself. I hurried toward the bathroom nearest the cafeteria. Turning on the faucette, the water rushed up to my mouth, as if it was a vaccuum. I was enjoying myself so much, I almost didn't notice when Alice Cullen entered the bathroom. And from the looks of her face, she had seen what I was doing. Though instead of surprise gracing her features, it was peace, and understanding.

**Yay okay I'm excited for the next chapter too. I'm the queen of short chapters I guess. Oh and btw…im not sure if I put bella in as a sophomore or junior…so im making her a junior.**


	5. Truth is not always preferred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor Twilight**

Bella's POV

"I remember now," she exclaimed in awe, her eyes pointed toward the ceiling above my head and glazed over as if there were angels dancing their way into the restroom. She stood unnaturally still like that for a lasting moment.

Her dark, shiny spikes whipped around as she peered into my eyes. She looked as if ready to tell me something grand, yet restrained. But before I could object to her passing on the knowledge of what she just witnessed, she was gone. The bathroom door creaked closed every so slowly.

I remember now? What is that supposed to mean? A billion questions bubbled on my tongue, but no one's presence to pour them out to.

Moving to Forks cost me my sanity.

Alice's POV

How could I have forgotten? I must help Bella, for she is the daughter of the sea and I forever owe a debt to Posiedon. I blocked my mind from Edward as I debated on wether to tell Carlisle and the rest or not. I better not speak of it, for Kronos might not know that a child of the Big Three has been born and is already 16. **(PS. Im making the age of the prophecy 17 rather than 16.) **

I raced out of the Forks High campus and swiftly, yet gracefully sat into the drivers seat. _I'm just hunting, it's time. _I thought to Edward, to reassure him that I'm okay and not to worry. But it was a lie and I think Edward had suspicions that it was because I was continuing to block my mind.

Being a vampire, the mundane speeds that the law requires you to drive are excruciatingly painful. Especially when you are impatient. So we always drove at least twice the speed limit if not more.

I arrived at the beach in record time. The whole time while driving I had been preparing my speech.

As I felt the warm sand sink between my toes while I walked to the waves crashing on the shore, I made sure no one was around. They'd think I was insane if they saw me preform my speech to the ocean.

"Lord Poseidon, I, daughter of Psyche am back, and I carry news for you." I whispered into the salty air.

The waves didn't seemed to have responded until after a moment's while. I had grown irritated of waiting, but knew that I should be respectful. It can't be easy to travel across the 7 seas in a matter of minutes.

Finally the water stopped thrashing about, and instead created a calm, serene surface. A sailor rised up out of the water. If it weren't for the trident in his hand, his mode of transportation, or the gleam in his eyes signifying that he held much more knowledge than the average Joe, he would appear a regular fisherman.

He stepped out the sea, yet close enough for the edges of the tide to brush along his heels. His face nodded, as if indicating his acknowledgment of me.

"It has been some time Mary Alice Brandon since I last saw you in Olympus and you have not changed a bit, though I understand why. What news have you for me?" He cut right to the chase. I guess he knew about vampirism.

"I've found a girl who appears to be your daughter. She is just above the age of 16 and goes by the name of Isabella Swan." I waited for his recognition.

"Ah yes Isabella..," he trailed off then his voice became sad, "and her mother Renée. Make her one of you. " I could not believe what he was saying. Condemn her to being a vampire just because of the prophecy? What a horrible end to her short life. But as I thought these thoughts, a vision flew into my head and suddenly my presence was hidden in my mind.

It was of Edward, and of the half-blood Isabella. They were in biology class. Mr. Banner's lecturing about cells was in the background, but I hardly payed attention to that when I noticed Edward's stance. He looked murderous. Glaring at Isabella and sat at the very edge of the desk he shared with her. His eyes were black, the blackest I've ever seen them and he wasn't even breathing. She was terrified.

Then the next few visions were in the same setting. Flying by with tons of different scenarios, yet all ending up with the same main point and conclusion. Isabella Swan dead with the blood drained out of her and Edward, eyes red with a sadistic gleam leaning over her jugular.

When I woke up from the images that had come over me, the god of the sea was no where to be seen, and no trace of him to be found. The sounds of the waves breaking were the only noises within the vicinity. I got back into my porsche and sped back to the school. But by the time I got there, 5th period was already over. So was 6th period.

I checked the future. Edward's eyes were still golden and pure, but Tanya Kate and Irena were in the background. Thank goodness, he must have narrowly escaped his inner monster. I immediately felt a pang of guilt course through me as I realized that I should have seen that and warned Edward. Now he was on his way to Denali just to escape his La Tua Cantante. But soon the guilt was replace with serenity as Jasper made his way over to me in the parking lot.

"Whatever made Edward leave wasn't your fault Al." he said as he pulled me into an embrace. I love my southern man, but now was not the time. I was worried for Edward and for Isabella. Jasper sensed my worry, but must have thought it was only for Edward's abrupt disappearance.

But I knew Edward could return soon enough, because soon enough, Isabella Swan will no longer tempt his thirst.

**Okay so I'm continuing to write right now, but I just want to get this up for you guys since I haven't updated in so long…so yeah ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Okay so im bad…really bad. I havent updated in ages. I'm sorry! I just couldn't think of anything to write! Sheesh …so this is really small and lame, but here it is.

O btw, this is the family tree happenings….

Renee was with Charlie…but secretly cheating on him with Posiedon. When she left Charlie, it wasn't because of Forks, it was to be with Poseidon. She conceived his daughter but pretended it was Charlie's. And so on….

When a god tells you to do something, you do it. It's usually something that will make sense to you later. But with me being a seer and all, it wasn't necessary to question Poseidon's motives, as I already knew the benefits. And although a tragic fate for an innocent, ignorant girl, it's for the better of the world. It would be selfish if I failed to follow through on my mission.

But that didn't mean I wasn't nervous as the Underworld. If I can't stop while turning Isabella, I'd be the reason for the fall of Olympus, I'd be the one who ruined it all. The world was in my hands.

Jasper knew something was up but didn't question me. I love his understanding of my need of space. He just gets me. My perfect man.

I've thought a lot about this in the past few hours and have come to my conclusion. The safest place for Isabella and I is Camp Half Blood,, New York.

I took a deep breath and faced my husband. I'll miss him so much. I felt horrible that I caused the worry set in his features. He reached for my arm and stroked it comfortingly.

"Jazz, I need to take some time off. I can't tell you why, but promise I'll keep in touch with you. Spread the word to the others." I couldn't stand to see the twitch of despair in his brow. He just sighed and said, "That's alright, I understand, Just com back when you're ready. I love you." He forced a smile and so did I. But they were both grave.

"I love you too, goodbye." We kissed despairingly and parted. I rean off to Isabella Swan's. There were two heartbeats emanating from the house and one was snoring. I took it that the Chief snores and not his delicate daughter. I stealthily graced my way up the tree outside her window. As I peered through, I recognized her sleeping form. So peaceful. She didn't deserve this. She deserved a life with opportunity ahead of her. But it had to be done, the sooner the better too.

I slipped inside her window and started going through her closet. This girl doesn't shop much from the looks of it. And no sense of style! All just sweatpants, straight jeans, and long sleeve shirts with hoodies for jackets. I'll have to teach her the correct use of a clothing store.

I was shoving outfits into her backpack that I emptied out. I then wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up bridal style, ever so slightly as to not wake her from her last slumber. I sneaked her out the window with her backpack over her shoulder.

I ran for miles, 'til we reached a remote place in the forest quite isolated from humans. I sighed, and set Isabella down in her blanket to sleep, while I left to hunt, just to prepare for her transformation. After checking the future to make sure she wouldn't wake, I set off


	7. Haitussorry :

Hey…sorry to make you guys all wait for so long…I know…I'm horrible. But the problem is…I can't find anymore inspiration to update. I've found a new hobbie…poem writing so I think I'll just pursue the poems. Sorry So I suppose this story is officially on Hiatus. Unless anyone else wants to pick it up and continue on.

But if you guys still need a really good fan fic, Check out Lily Swan 's work. She's the best author I've ever come across. Yes…up there with Jane Austin haha. She's amazing. I love her stories. She currently has a story called Eternal Disire, a fanfic on twilight and Betwixt and Between, a fanfic on Harry Potter. I hope that you will find these stories as impeccable as I do. Her vocabulary and humor outshines anyone else. I've found myself craving her work so much, I read her incredibly long profile. Haha blabber about nelephants and such. And yes, that is nelephants, not elephants. If you don't recognize such, we might just have to send them after you. Ookay…so I'm going on and on, and really, what are you still doing here? You should be reading Betwixt and Between or Eternal Disire. Honestly children, so indubitably disobedient. So even if you are a huge hater on Lucie, you should really read it, you might be able to pick up on the talent shown here. And same goes for Iris.

Here are the summaries of Lily Swan 's stories.

Betwixt and Between:

Have you ever had a secret? Something you're unwilling to share: a desire, a wish, a confession? Well what if you had a deadly secret... A secret that had the power to change everything. A secret that you didn't even know you possessed.

Eternal Desire

Lucie has a gift she despises, an erratic and impetuous power. Her arrival to Forks is only the start to unlocking her own past, darker than she could have imagined possible. In meeting the Cullens, inevitable turbulence falls: desire, horror and secrets.

Oh and if you are in need for a real book...like not on the computer type thing, check out A Mango-Shaped Space. It's by Wendy Mass and I've read this book like 8 times. It's really cool. About this girl with synesthesia and such.


	8. noticias buenas good news

YAYAYA

What did the band say to the drummer when they didn't want him in the band anymore?

BEAT IT!

Arhjasjdflajdlfjaldgjl;ahahahhahaha

That was just hilarious was it not?

Okay so now for the real reason of this post….

Duh duh duhhhhhh!

Drum rolling….(and it's a solo drummer cause his band said to beat it) ahhaha I crack myself up!

Someone….and not just anyone…but someone who will determine the future of this story…has asked to continue this story…and guess what I said?

Yes!

Because it would be selfish of me to all you readers out there for me to say no.

J

So that someones name is….

Duh duh duhhhhh…..

Ddrumm rolll(by that poor drummer who drums alone)

Grand Immortal Blindmerman

Tah dah!

So there you have it!

As long as Grand Immortal Blinderman keeps his/her word, you shall be reading his words from now on! Hahah get it ? Keeps his word…read his word…AS I continue to crack myself up!

Okay enough of my meaningless blabber…I mean it…before you tell me to beat it heheh J

I give many thanks to Grand Immortal Blinderman, for graciously taking in this story as one of his/her own. And you all should too!

By bye yall!

-Janey Green


End file.
